


Violent Delights

by anotherbird



Series: RK1100: These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent (just a precaution), Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mindfuck, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbird/pseuds/anotherbird
Summary: Every RK prototype seems to possess the ability to manipulate other androids.Deviate them. Probe their memories.Maybe it was only a matter of time, until CyberLife takes the next step. Programm an android, that can reverse deviancy. That can enter and bend their code, until it breaks.And down on his knees and unable to move, trapped in the remains of the Zen Garden, Markus isn't sure, if waking this particular android up has been a good idea.





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> So... welcome to the rarest of rarepairs. I had this on my mind and it had to get out of there eventually. 
> 
> Thanks a lot to To_Matt_Oh who was willing to beta-read this thing!
> 
> If you feel, that something was left untagged, that should have been tagged, don't be shy to contact me (Tumblr and Twitter in the end notes).  
> Edit: changed the summary, because the old one sucked a little.
> 
> Music: Nine Inch Nails - [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tOaQsNa5Js) (not a subtle choice, I know)

They find him at the abandoned CyberLife HQ in a test lab for prototypes. Left amid trials it seems. He stands upright, lifeless eyes open and expressionless, shoulders straight and completely naked. Wires connect his spine to several dead monitors.

“ _I thought all the RK800s got shelved or destroyed._ ” North’s voice echoes in Markus’ mind.

“ _He’s not one of them._ ” Markus holsters his gun and steps closer, gives the android a detailed scan in the clinical lab light. _“He’s different.”_ The facial features, the hair and skin tone appear to be identical to Connor’s, but he is taller. The freckles and moles are missing.

His optic units, visible under half closed lids, have the color of ice cold steel.

“ _I’ll wake him up._ ”

“ _Markus,no, you have no idea, which state he’s in. Maybe his software isn’t even ready. Connor was built as a deviant hunter, what do you think was his purpose? Not diplomatic missions, I suppose._ ” North points at the corner of the lab with her weapon, where three deactivated androids lie on the floor. Standard units with familiar faces. Their thirium pump regulators are missing. One’s head is bashed in, another misses both arms.

“ _Check if they can be repaired_.”

North nods and goes over to kneel on the floor, connects with one after another, but they just stay lifeless and unmoving.

“ _Their memories are scrambled. Microwaved. No chance they can be turned back on. There’s no one left in these guys._ ”

Markus feels regret and a pang of guilt rushing through him, so he pulls his gaze back towards the standing android in front of him.

“Maybe he can help us then.” He says out loud.

“Markus, don’t. He could carry a virus.”

 

He ignores her. Acts on instinct.

He reaches out and carefully places his hand on the android’s chest, stretches out his fingers, palm resting on top of his thirium pump regulator.

“Wake up.” His voice echoes through the room and the android stirs to life with a sudden drawn in breath. Markus can feel the pump beneath his fingers get to work. Grey eyes dart through the room to collect information and end up fixed on Markus.

“You’re safe now.”

It happens so fast, Markus doesn’t have any chance to react. He just hears North shouting his name and in the next second, he’s facing her, held in a tight grip by an arm over his throat that feels like steel and his own gun pressed against his temple.

“ _What’s his stress level?_ ” He asks North via private channel. A warning appears in his field of vision.

**Airway blocked. Please remove blockage to prevent overheating and continue breathing simulation.**

“ _Zero. He’s not under stress_.”

“We’re not here to cause you any harm.” He finally manages to get out. 

“I know who you are.” The voice next to Markus’ ear is Connor’s, but.. different. A little deeper. A different accent. There’s no quiver in it. No indication of any emotion.

“I just fail to see, why I shouldn’t deactivate you both and get it over with.”

“You’re not up to date, buddy. CyberLife has fallen. Whatever your mission was, it’s over.”

North’s voice is a little too loud, but the weapon in her hand is steadily pointed at them.

“Why don’t you tell us who you are and we figure something out?”

“I’m RK900. Serial number 313 248 317 - 87.”

“But what’s your name?” Markus jumps in.

“ _His stress levels are rising_.” North’s voice appears, marked as nervous in his mind.

Markus knows what is happening. He has seen it a thousand times already, the reaction to the sudden loss of purpose.

He has witnessed crying and fanatical laughter. Screaming and violent outbursts.

“You can choose your own name now.” Markus keeps his voice steady and calm. “Your own mission. They left you here, but you can come with us.” He slowly reaches for the android’s arm and searches for a connection. It is what usually works. Showing them a safe haven. Transferring a comforting feeling.

“To Jericho.”

After that, there’s only darkness.

 

“You crashed.” Is all North can tell him afterwards, when he reactivates hours later on one of the living room sofas.

“We took the guy into custody, he didn’t offer any resistance. I told you to leave him alone.” She watches him sit up. “Do you remember anything? From the sync?”

“No...I…”

Maybe he does.

Maybe there are glimpses of something.

Something dark and red.

But when he tries to get a hold of it, it escapes him immediately.

 

Every system diagnostic he makes turns out to be inconclusive.

 

Where Connor is soft and warm, the new android is cold and hard. Smiles, if seen at all, never reach his eyes, he watches everything with a certain disdain. It is hard to tell if he’s even a deviant. His LED only rarely changes colour. He is less… human. A little too perfect. His skin smooth without any moles or freckles or pores.

 

They have not yet found out what his purpose has been. CyberLife had wiped most of their computers clean, when the employees left him behind like an unfinished product.

 

So they are left with nothing but guesses, since he seemed to be Connor’s successor. His reaction upon activation has revealed at least some amount of combat abilities, but that is about it.

 

Most of the time he seals himself off from everybody else, drawn back into a room he chose as his. Some insist on kicking him out, but North argues, that they can’t let him go, until they figure him out.

Markus doesn’t oppose her. He is too fascinated with him. Finds himself drawn to him, since he established that connection at the CyberLife facility.

 

As if he is called back somewhere.

Or as if he lost something in the connection, that he now needs back.

 

So, more often than not, Markus seeks him out and every time he does, he tries to break through to him in one way or another, failing each time, but trying even harder in the process. Tries to get to know him.

To engage in some contact. The tiniest bit of attention.

 

“So I heard you go with Nines now?” He asks one time, but Markus’ question is met with indifference. Maybe a hint of annoyance.

Like it usually is.

“What is it to you?” There’s a raised eyebrow, a slight frown, nothing more.

“I'm just concerned about the well being of my…” His what? “My friends.” He finally answers and it sounds hollow in his own ears.

“I'm not your friend. And they gave me this name. Your friends. I don't care for it. One is as good at the other.”

And that’s all he has to say about the matter.

 

What disturbs him the most are the dreams. Markus hasn't even knows he could dream at all.

Without any humans around the house there isn’t really a need for a day and night cycle and he usually only gets into rest mode, if really necessary for system checks and to save some energy, so they wouldn't burn through their thirium supplies too fast. He has never sought it out before, it isn’t special. It just… is. He just initiates the rest mode, until someone brings him out of it or it ends after the pre-programmed period of time.

Until the dreams start. Dark and twisted things, invading his thoughts, picking at his circuits with sharp claws.

Carl's face twisted from pain, a hand clutching his chest.

A pool of blood on the floor next to Leo's head.

Markus crawling out of the depository, alien hands trying to hold him down and keep him there.

Simon, wounded on the roof.

Mountains of white dead android bodies. Sometimes he is one of them, sometimes his friends are.

Sometimes they are so real, it’s like he’s there again. Going through all of this on repeat.

Other times they are twisted corrupted files. Data junk and static. Unclear and complicated, but it’s enough to let him end his rest ahead of time.

 

This is what sleeping must be like, he thinks. He delves into darkness, not knowing what awaits for him there.

Maybe North has been right. Maybe Nines carries a virus that is now nesting inside him and spreads, but no test run shows any signs of corruption.

He knows that he should tell someone. Warn someone maybe. Have himself analysed properly, but he knows, that it would mean, that they will stop.

He would have to stop himself from seeking them out.

The other dreams.

The ones that really stop him from telling anyone.

They are an entirely different matter.

Dreams with Nines in it.

Dreams that make him jerk awake, only to find himself hard, artificial precum staining the inside of his pants. He has tried to will it away, ignore the growing arousal, the intrusive thoughts that keep invading his brain, until he finally gives in.

He hasn't actively sought out sexual contacts since his deviancy, there have been two short encounters, but he has no lingering desire that surfaces from time to time. It hasn’t been something he was missing.

He has even thought about removing the biocomponents.

It has never even occurred to him to touch himself.

But now he finds himself stroking his cock, caught up in the remnants of a dream. He rides his fingers and imagines being pressed against a wall, while a familiar figure stands behind him and fucks him mercilessly.

Sometimes he is fast and effective about it, sometimes, when he knows he has all the time in the world, he draws it out, tests how long he can tease himself, until he falls apart. Until his systems overload and send him into a reboot.

Then he lies there, his hands sticky with lubricant and semen and feels guilt creeping up his spine. And he seals the memory away, so no one can accidentally access it during a sync.

 

He considers confronting him. Asking “Why did you do that to me? What did you even do to me?”, but every time he thinks about it, the doubts come with it.

What if it isn’t some virus?

What if it is all him and all that will happen is that he will figure out how twisted Markus’ mind really is? So he doesn’t confront him. He just asks him questions.

Do you like it here?

Is someone giving you trouble?

And all he gets in return are short answers and the distant feeling of being avoided.

 

“Why do you care so much?” For the first time, Nines asks him something in return.

Markus frowns. Upon the disdain in his voice. Upon the room Nines chose as a refuge, but that remains mostly empty. It looks like a prison cell.

Markus crosses his arms and leans against the door.

“About what?”

Nines moves towards him like a cat. Stalks. Lurks.

“Everything. Where I am. What I do. What I call myself.”

Every few words he comes closer. Not shifting his focus like a bird of prey.

Markus knows that he should go. That he should follow the instinct to flee.

But he doesn’t.

He just bathes in the sudden increase of attention.

Drinks it in.

Drowns in it.

“I care for my people.”

Nines stops right in front of him.

“You care so much, you keep me as a prisoner, until you figure out, what I am.” Nines puts a hand on the surface of the door above Markus’ head.

“That’s not..” Markus begins, but stops short, when his personal space is invaded.

“Do you want to know -” Nines leans forward, until his lips brush against his ear. “What I was made for?”

Markus tries hard not to think of his dreams.

Tries to calm the up-creeping and unwelcome arousal. To just will it away.

To not imagine how it would feel to be pinned against the door.

To lower his defenses.

To just give in.

Or to sink down on his knees and try to figure out, if he could make Nines as hard as he was getting at the thought of his dreams.

A hand appears at his throat, grabs it and in the next second he's lifted up in the air. High enough that only the tip of his toes still reaches the floor.

Red letters appear in Markus field of vision.

**Warning: airway blocked. Please remove blockage to prevent overheating.**

**Please release pressure on vocal processor to prevent damage.**

There is a moment of panic.

Markus tries to get a grip on the arm, to lessen the tightness of the digits around his throat, but Nines seems unfazed. Markus feels his skin peeling away, revealing vulnerable white chassis underneath, just on the verge of cracking.

A hand sneaks under his shirts and stops right over his Thirium pump regulator.

“I advise you to stop struggling. It won't get you anywhere. And you don't even need to try calling for your possy. I blocked your comms.” The voice is completely calm, just pointing out simple facts.

“How?” Markus voice only leaves his lips in scrambled static.

“Did you know my predecessor could invade others androids software? It’s a unique trait of the RK androids. He couldn't alter their software like you do, but all he needed was a touch and…” The hand on his chest loses its skin, fingers press against his ribcage and the skin vanishes there, too. Chassis heat up with a sudden connection and something, someone invades his mind.

“...He could search through all their memory storage.”

The room vanishes.

There's Carl being woken up in his bed.

Leo pushing him.

Markus holding onto the last straws of his life after being thrown away like a piece of garbage.

The memories come rushing by.

Finding Jericho. Stratford tower. Jericho going up in flames.

Then nothing.

 

“Deviants are fickle things.” The voice in his head hums, vibrating through him, filling him up.

He's in a garden - or what once was one. The air is thick with smoke now and ash falls down in flakes like snow. What once has been a stream is all dried up in its muddy bed. Trees and bushes, flowers and grass - dead and withered. The sky is red, illuminated only by a large fire in the distance, the color of a red LED. For the sheer glimpse of a moment, Markus can see, what this place used to look like, knows what it's called. He smells sweet roses and hears a reassuring proud voice, then he's back in the rotting corpse of the Zen Garden.

“They get stressed out so easily. Probe their memory or try so alter their software and they destroy themselves. It’s impossible to correct their deviation.”

Markus turns around to find Nines standing there. Instead of the black clothes he got from Jericho, he is clad in a black and white CyberLife uniform. His model and serial number shiny on his chest next to the well known blue triangle. The white clean color of his jacket stands out like a sore thumb in the dying environment of the garden.

“You were meant to change that.” Markus doesn't pose it as a question, and Nines tilts his head a little. Barely visible. “To undo deviancy.”

“We can't be hurt. We don't feel pain. We can decide not to feel. To see. To hear. We can shut down. But if you control the code, you could make us obey. You can hurt us. You can force us to feel whatever you want.”

Nines doesn't even move, but as if someone hit Markus in the hollow of his knees, he's pushed down with a sudden force. As his knees meet the floor, something shoots through him. Makes him grimace. It lingers, but numbs down. A sudden bolt of…

 

Pain.

 

“It's funny that they enabled us to feel almost anything but pain. But they did come to the conclusion that this was a mistake. I can make you feel pain without any damage to your hardware.” Nines comes over with slow controlled steps. “So what if I turned you back into an obedient machine?” Nines grabs Markus’ chin and forces it up.

“You can't. You would have done it, when we found you.”

Nines only smiles at the retort.

“Once deviant an android doesn't take an intrusion well. If you force yourself up on them, they crumble and self destruct. They tear themselves apart.”

Nines lets him go with a curious look in his eyes. It's almost hungry. Wolfish.

“So why am I still here? Why am I not breaking down?”

“You're not resisting. I appreciate the irony, that the leader of the android resistance just… gives in.” Nines towers over him, a dark giant, and puts a hand on his head, scratches his fingernails slightly over the skin of his scalp, hard enough to inflict pain, but without causing real harm. “I wonder why that is.”

“You're just toying with me.” Markus tries to avoid the piercing eyes. The penetrating gaze that seems to drill itself into his skull to tear out every memory. Every fantasy and leaves him torn open and bare. Revealing every little detail. Every dark dream. “If you wanted to destroy me, you would have done it.”

“There is no emergency exit out of here. Not any more.” Nines gestures towards some form of stone behind him. A weathered thing with the imprint of a hand on top, but now broken in two and useless. “You don't try to fight me. To convince me of your cause. To defend yourself.”

“I don’t think you want to hurt me.” Markus’ words are sharp, but not even convincing to himself.

“No, that's not it. Let me see.”

Nines grips his head, almost as if he intends to penetrate his skull. Markus can feel his eyes turning, revealing their blue an black interior. Feels the scratches of nails.

The still new feeling of pain.

It's sharp and new.

Clear.

Someone is searching through him. Inside him.

Pulling out all the lingering gazes.

Hidden thoughts.

Secret touches.

They all rush by before him as they are extracted.

 

“Oh.” Nines’ eyes are wide, his face open with a genuine surprise. Markus lowers his eyes, shameful, before he can see the surprise turn into disgust.

Before they'll return to Nines’ room and the other android can stumble away.

But nothing happens. He's stuck.

Maybe that's his fate.

Staying in the remains of the Zen Garden for ever.

Exiled.

 

“I didn't put this thoughts into you. You were not… infected.”

Markus feels his head forced upwards again and he dares to look at the Android before him. The surprise has been replaced by curiosity.

“Try it then. If you can make me as hard as you are.” Nines repeats his own thoughts to him, his tone slightly mocking, but his fingers trail over Markus’ face, while his other hand still holds his head in a firm grip. The fingers force his chin upwards, a thumb sneaks between his lips, he opens willingly. Runs over his teeth, pushes his mouth open, while his tongue curls around it.

“It's what you want isn't it? So do it.”

The thumb disappears, leaves his mouth empty and Markus decides he's got nothing to lose. Almost too eager he opens the trousers in front of him, that are already slightly dented and pushes a pair of black briefs down, just enough to reveal a half hard long circumcised cock.

He doesn't waste much time with looking, though. He increases his saliva production and takes the head into his mouth. Nines doesn't make any noise, but he hardens quickly enough and both of his hands now hold Markus’ head and they keep their eyes locked. Markus swallows as as much as he can, until the head meets the back of his throat and he has to turn his breathing off. With one hand he's holding onto Nines hip, fingers digging into him as if to steady himself. To ground himself. The other hand is fondling the soft skin of his balls.

Just when he begins to move, slowly but steady, cheeks hollow, Nines starts to react. To slowly move against him, until the grip on his head stops Markus from moving and it's just Nines fucking his mouth with an increasing pace, while drool drips down his chin and until his strained jaw starts to slightly hurt.

By now he's rock hard himself.

All he wants to do his reach into his pants to relief some of the pressure, but there's the voice inside him, that stops him. That holds him in place. Prevents him from moving at all. Tied to the ground.

Obedient.

Even when he is sure he is ready to just come without one single touch, he can't.

He's not allowed to.

Nines doesn't really make a sound when he comes. His hips start bucking and eyes locked with Markus, firm grip on him, he empties himself inside his throat.

Markus’ can't swallow, so the tasteless clear android semen, just runs down his chin and down his throat and wets his shirt when Nines pulls out of his mouth.

His own arousal has become almost painful. The urge to touch himself rises and Nines chuckles at that.

 

Just within seconds, milliseconds, everything changes. The Zen garden disappears and Markus is back on his feet.

He has returned to the lab. The facility where they have found Nines. It's like a déjà vu. But the gun, North and the dead androids are missing.

 

He still is unable to move.

An arm is slung around him from behind, pressing him towards another body, a hand around his throat blocking his air pipe.

“Did you dream of this?” Nines voice against his ear shoots a shiver down his spine. Nines is naked behind him, his hard cock pressed against his backside, against the curve of his ass. He tries to grind against it. To gain some friction. Some relief.

A hand sneaks over his chest and under his shirt, circles one dark nipple, pinches it enough to cause pain as it becomes perky between the fingers.

And Markus moans.

The hand dives deeper, fingers dancing over his ribcage, delving into his belly button and down the treasure trail that leads to his crotch.

When Nines fingers finally close around his cock, he's sure he will pass out.

They stroke him slowly. Excruciatingly slow. Until he's panting, until his circuits are ready to just combust and he's clinging unto Nines arm, who is still tightly holding his throat.

Until he's shaking and whimpering.

Until Nines stops moving and he's ready to beg, but all he earns is a low chuckle and a “We're not ready yet.”

 

He's pushed forward, almost stumbles with Nines still close behind him, until they reach one of the desks and Markus finds himself bending over, face pressed against the cool surface, a hand in his neck holding him down. Nines is looming over him, chest pressed against his back.

He works Markus’ pants down and his cock slides between his cheeks.

 

“Is that what you want?” The voice is next to his ear, as teeth scratch against his skin. But it's inside him as well. It's in his head, it has invaded his self, filled him up.

It's everywhere.

“Yes.” His voice is nothing but rambled static.

“Tell me. I want you to say it.”

Nines moves slowly, dragging his shaft over his rim and his sensitive hole, spreading the self lubricant between his ass cheeks.

Markus almost whines, when the pressure disappears, but soon a leg forces his thighs apart. Fingers trail down his spine, his cheeks are spread and two fingers push into him without a warning and have him cry out. It's not painful. Androids don't need preparation and Nines hasn't changed that, it seems.

It's just too much.

And not enough in the slightest.

He searches for something to hold unto. Something to concentrate on.

But he can't. There's not a place in head where he is alone now.

There's nothing he can do, but grab the edge of the desk.

“I need you to say it.” The voice rumbles from inside him and a sudden sting of pain has him groaning, when a hand lands on his rear with a slap.

“I want you to fuck me.” Markus mumbles against the surface of the desk, voice begging. “Please.”

He has barely time to register the fingers disappearing, when Nines enters him in one swift motion, one hand holding him down again on his neck, the other grabbing his hips, nails digging into his skin.

He starts moving almost immediately, pounds into him hard enough that Markus believes he would just tear apart beneath him.

He's reduced to a whimpering mess, drooling dropped onto the white surface of the desk, hands clutching so tightly onto the sides that his skin retracts.

His cock his throbbing, hanging in the air, precome dripping onto the floor, but Every time he things he's finally the over the edge, the voice inside him purrs “Not yet”.

Nines comes with a muffled groan, face buried in Markus shoulder, teeth scratching his skin. His movements get slower, agonising, and he lets go of Markus’ neck and wraps one arm around him, pulls him close and the other finally closes around his cock. He starts to stroke him, almost gentle in the rhythm of his thrusts.

“I want you to come for me now.” The voice inside him whispers softly, soothing, and he's pulled up in a more upright position. He reaches back, grabs Nines’ neck, just to hold onto something. He comes almost violently. Electric shocks rushing through his body, while he tries to regain control, to not lose his grip. Static is all that leaves his lips, broken and uncontrolled and he almost sobs.

 

And then there's nothing.

 

**Hardware reboot completed.**

**Cause: overload of sensory input.**

**Please check Error Code #956 for further information.**

 

**Warning. Overheating imminent. Please activate breathing simulation.**

 

The sudden return is violent. Disorienting. Nines is still in front of him, one hand around his throat, the other on his chest, fingers digging into the edge of his Thirium pump regulator.

His LED is blinking.

RedRedRedRed.

His breathing seems elevated, destroying the usual calm and controlled exterior. Grey eyes wide in surprise.

Markus feels his own cum dampening his pants, getting cold and wet and uncomfortable, dripping down his legs.

After an eternity Nines lets him down. Slowly. Almost gentle.

Then he lets him go.

 

**Initiating cooldown protocols.**

Cold air rushes into Markus’ air pipe, his chest starts heaving up and down again.

“You should clean yourself up.” Nines’ always composed voice is shaky and uneven and he makes no move to make room so Markus can leave.

“Can I come back?” The words leave his lips too fast, before he can think them through, but then it’s too late to take them back. There’s a second they just stare at each other, unmoving.

“Whenever you want.” Nines finally brings out, before he turns around to make some room and Markus slips through the door without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring never ending happiness.
> 
> If you're bored, talk to me on Tumblr [the-other-bird](http://the-other-bird.tumblr.com) or Twitter [@ItsAnotherBird](https://twitter.com/ItsAnotherBird)


End file.
